Now and Forever
by kabniel
Summary: Literati... but it never gets updated anymore... i wrote it with katem-23, and... well... we never got around to writing more. if you have any ideas for it, feel free to put them in your reviews, or... something.
1. Chapter One

Now and forever...  
  
a/n- ok, these are the previous chapters 1-4. we decided to make them one. thanks to Breanna, who suggested it. ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclamer- can i please just borrow them for a little while? i'll give them back!!! FINE! Anyway, I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters, or anything associated with the   
show. Besides, I'm 13 and I don't really own anything worth owning, so THERE! don't sue me you petty fools! ok, i'm done ranting...  
  
~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~  
Even though school was almost out for the summer, Chilton was just like normal. Still learning, still like any other day, except for the fact that there was a meeting and school ended 1 1/2 hours early. Meanwhile, Stars Hollow High had the day off. "Ugh!"  
said Rory in frustration, "It's not fair!!!"  
  
"Hi Rory!" chirped Madaline, unusually wide awake, "What's not fair?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," began Rory, "It's just-"  
  
"Madaline!" interrupted Louise, turning her back to Rory, "we aren't talking to her."  
"No... that was last week..." Madaline said slowly. Then she turned back to Rory, "So Rory, I'm having a party this Saturday, can you come?"  
  
"Sure," said Rory, immediatly thinking of Dean, "Can I bring someone?"  
  
"Yeah," said Madaline thinking, "I'm bringing, like, the whole school..."  
  
"Plus more," added Louise, an evil glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"MADALINE! LOUISE!" said an annoyed voice.  
  
"uh oh..." said Madaline  
  
"I told you so," whispered Louise  
  
"What did I tell you about talking to her?" Madaline bagan to answer, but Paris cut her off. "Don't answer," she said. And with that, she left, Madaline and Louise on her heels.  
"Bye Rory!" called Madaline, "See you Saturday!"  
~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~  
That afternoon, while Rory was on the bus, she couldn't concentrate on her book. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling. "I probably just need coffee," she mumbled to herself. But she still couldn't shake away the feeling. Something was going to happen. Something big. She had to find Lorelai.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
When she got home, Lorelai was right there, in front of the hall closet, looking through her Max box.. again. With a sigh of relief, Rory went to her room to change out of her Chiltonm uniform. But something was still wrong. "Dean!" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Bye Mom!" she yelled as she ran back out the door, not hearing Lorelai's reply.  
  
When she reached Dean's house, she rang the doorbell. No one was home. She walked back in the vague direction of Luke's, when she saw a brown haired guy but the bus stop. She ran over to him, then realized that his face was attached to Hillary's. Hillary went to star's hollow high. She was a cheerleader. As Rory neared them, Miss Patty rushed over to Rory, in order to tell Rory what was going on with Dean, not realizing that Rory had already seen them.  
"I'm so sorry Rory," finished Miss Patty  
  
"It's okay," said Rory, "really. Dean and I are broken up. I just broke up with him."  
"Oh," said Miss Patty, "excuse me." and with that she began to make phone calls. Free from Miss Patty, Rory walked over to Dean, and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Hi Dean!" she said, with a smile.  
  
"Rory. Hey," he said feebly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I got of school early," she said, "and just in time to break up with you." Then, as if nothing had gone wrong, Rory turned around, and walked aimlessly around town.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next thing she knew, Rory was sitting at the counter of Luke's, drinking coffee.  
  
"Hey," said a voice from behind the counter.  
  
"Hi Jess," she said, without looking up.  
  
"Look, I know you just broke up with Dean, but I was wondering-"  
  
Rory looked up. Was he asking her out?  
  
"Jess!" yelled Luke,"take this to Kirk." as he put a food on the counter. Reluctantly, Jess grabbed the plate, and walked accross the diner. 'Oh well,' he thought,'I'll ask her later.'  
~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~  
It was the day after Rory had broken up with Dean, and she was in the diner, yet again...  
  
"Hey," said Jess,"you want coffee?"  
  
"NO!" came a yell from the back of the diner.  
  
"Yes, please," said Rory, pausing,then quickly said,"Hey Jess there's this party at chilton that this girl madaline is having well its not really at chilton its her party but its gonna be all chiltonites and stuff but louise said other people too and madaline said i could bring someone so i thought of dean but a few hours later we broke up so anyway do you wanna go with me?"  
  
"Wow," said Jess, looking impressed,"Did you say that all in one breath? Because if you did, I think-"  
  
"Jess."  
"What?"  
"Do you want to go?"  
"Where?"  
"Jess!"  
"Fine. When?"  
"Saturday."  
"Sure,"  
"Thank you," said Rory, and with that she walked out of the diner.  
~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~  
Rory followed closely behind her mom, who was dragging her towards Luke's faster than normal.  
"Mom! You can let go of me! I'm not going to run in the other direction." She told her, As they reached the diner.  
  
"Fine, fine." Lorelai said giving up finally and opening the door, and holding it for rory, "enter daughter of mine."  
  
They walked into the diner and as Rory headed for her seat Lorelai walked up to the counter for her usual coffee banter with Luke. As they started talking, Jess, seeing that rory was alone started walking towards rory. When he reached her she looked up surprised, and at a loss for words.  
  
"Uh" she started without much luck, he sensed her uncomfort and broke in,  
"Do you want some, coffee? Or food of some sort?"  
"Yeah. Yes. That would be good." She said giving him a somewhat strange look.   
  
He brought back an assortment of Rory's favourite foods and a large cup of coffee, exactly the way she liked it.   
  
"How did you?"  
"Don't worry about it. Look, I'll be back in a minute, but then I think we need to talk ok?"  
"Um, ok." Rory said, puzzled.  
  
Her mom arrived at the table, disappointed that Rory already had food, when she had barely started her coffee. "what was that about?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. He just wants to talk about...uh oh, mom I forgot to ask you something,"  
"and what would that be?"  
"Well, you see, Madaline's having a party on Saturday and she really wanted me to come, so of course I thought of dean, but now dean and I are no more, so I kind of invited jess"  
"Oh." Lorelai said surprised  
"Is this okay with you?"  
"Look Rory, it's your life, do what you want. I have to go to work." Lorelai got up and walked out of the diner, calling behind her,"Bye Luke, Rory... Jess."  
Rory said a quick bye, and kept eating. Luke waved, and Jess called back, "Ma'am," which received a glare from Lorelai.  
Jess walked over to Rory and said, "Is that the withering glare?"  
"Not quite," said Rory, finishing her breakfast ,"What did you want to talk about?"   
"Follow me" he said smiling  
They walked outside the diner, then into the park, sitting down on a bench. She looked at him expectantly and he began talking, "Look, Rory, if this whole, you and me going out on Saturday night is too hard, and too uncomfortable for you, we don't have to do it. You know that right?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Is this a date, because I'll admit it, I want it to be. I really do." Jess took a deep breath hardly believing what he was saying, "but if you just want to go as friends, that's fine."  
Rory considered what he was saying for a minute before she began to speak. "Can we stay friends? For now at least? I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for anything else yet."  
"Sounds good." He stood up bringing her with him and kissed her hand, backing up he smiled and then jogged back to the diner.  
  
"wow." Rory exclaimed silently to herself.   
~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~  
a/n- oh, look! here's your chance to review!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N1: katem-23  
  
Hey guys, to everyone who reviewed (positive or negative) I'd like to say thank you so much, your input is greatly appreciated. And writing these stories is the best part about it (ok, so fine, having people compliment me is the best part, but still). I love tweaking the characters just enough, it's the only thing that keeps me satisfied when I can't be watching the show. We'll try to update soon, but we are both VERY busy ladies, so I'm not making any promises. Oh, and don't forget to review!  
  
a/n 2: innerchild  
  
yeah... what she said... ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On, Saturday night, Lorelai tried once again to get the old Luke back. For her at least. Something Rory had achieved the night of the accident. Just as Lorelai walked in, Jess and Rory walked out, to get to Madaline's party.  
  
"What!? You're leaving? Again? You can't do this to me again!" yelled Lorelai.  
  
"Look, mom. Luke will give you food. Just talk to him. We have to go. Bye mom." said Rory, trying to calm down Lorelai.  
  
"Miss Gilmore" Jess said sarcastically, as he walked out.  
  
Slowly, Lorelai turned around, and walked to the counter.  
  
"Hi Luke..." she said, not sure if he would respond.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Luke, not looking up from what he was doing.  
  
"Well, maybe a burger," she started, "And I still want Luke back."  
  
"I already told you, he hasn't gone anywhere."  
  
"Yes, he has." said Lorelai, walking behind the counter, "He's gone." and with that, she leaned in to kiss him lightly, before she left the diner. "Tell me if he ever comes back."  
  
Luke was left standing there, not sure what had happened, but he knew that the old Luke might soon return.  
  
~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~  
  
When Lorelai got home, she saw Chris there, sitting on the steps.  
  
"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him, "What are you doing here? Don't you have to be with-"  
  
"Sherry?" he finished for her. "Nope. We…broke up."  
  
"Again?" asked Lorelai, "Why?"  
  
"Well, since she was pregnant, she wanted us to get married. Even though we were about to break up. So I reminded her of that, and asked if we could just have joint custody or something, since we can't seem to get along anymore. Well, she wanted to get married anyway, I didn't, so we just decided it was for the best if I…wasn't around for a while."  
  
"Wow," said Lorelai softly, "I'm really sorry Chris," she said as she hugged him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh-uh! There is no way that Me First and the Gimmmie Gimmies could be possibly considered anything BUT a punk band." Rory argued  
  
"I'm not disagreeing, I'm just saying that the fact that they are COMPLETELY a cover band sort of ruins the whole punk band image." Jess explained then started to laugh, as she fake-pouted, he relenting a bit, "okay, okay, fine."  
  
Rory smiled, thinking about how she had never had this kind of conversation with anyone, except her mother or Lane. "So…we both win?" she asked with a small smile  
  
"Yeah, we both win."  
  
They pulled up to the huge house that was owned by Madaline's family, and Jess' eyes opened in shock, "You actually know these people?"  
  
"Well, yeah I guess. I mean, we go to school together and everything."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
  
"Well, you never know." They sat in silence for a few moments while Rory watched Jess intently, trying to figure out what he was thinking, "Um, Jess?"  
  
He seemed to snap out of a deep thought when she spoke, causing her to worry a little.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh…no."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory could still tell that there was something wrong, she just wasn't sure what it was. "Are you ready to go in?"  
  
"Yeah." Jess got out of the car and came around to open the door for Rory. She smiled at his gesture, she knew that he didn't want to stay 'just friends' any longer, in fact she was scared that he would get scared of waiting for her and move on. No, he would never do that. Would he? She came back to reality as they walked into the huge house.  
  
Louise and Madeline instantly walked up to Rory and Jess. Louise began eyeing Jess up and looked as if she was about to pounce on him. "Hi, I don't think we've met I'm Louise. Rory and I are really good friends."  
  
"Is that so?" he said looking a tad intrigued, Rory on the other hand looked somewhat perplexed.  
  
"You know," Louise said seductively, "I could show you around the house, of course if it's okay with you…and Rory…"  
  
"I-It's fine." Rory stammered  
  
"Good. See you later." Louise grabbed Jess' hand and headed off in the direction of the back yard.  
  
Paris walked up to Rory, "Did I just see Jess here?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You didn't bring Dean?"  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you have to ask so many questions?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out why you were here with Jess. You aren't dating are you?"  
  
"Me and Jess? No. Definitely not."  
  
"But you wish that you were don't you?"  
  
"What is this? 20/20? Are you Barbara Walters all of the sudden?"  
  
"No, it's just…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you want to date Jess leaving him with Louise was a big mistake."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Louise has a tendency to be sort of…"  
  
Suddenly Madeline cut into the conversation, "She's trying to say that if you don't look out Louise is going to jump your man…I think."  
  
"Not in those words, but basically, yes." Paris said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"But Jess wouldn't…"  
  
"He is a guy" Madeline added  
  
"She's right" Paris agreed, "Did I just say that?" suddenly Paris looked confused, "I think I need a drink of something."  
  
Madeline smiled happily, "There's lots of stuff that's french!"  
  
"I know!" Paris yelled back, heading toward the refreshment table.  
  
Madeline looked back at Rory, "So, are you going after him or what?"  
  
Rory thought about it for a second, running the idea over in her mind and then finally deciding, "No."  
  
"No? I thought you actually liked him."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So then why are you letting him go get freaky with Louise?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"Of course he will."  
  
"No, he won't. He knows me and he knows that this is a test." I just hope he passes Rory added silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So," starts Jess, feeling a little like some sort of prey, "What kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Oh, lots of stuff." Said Louise, as she tried to find a private place for them to go.  
  
"Okay. What's your favorite book?"  
  
"My favorite book?" she said, looking at him as though he were crazy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't we talk about that later?" she said, sitting down on a couch, and pulling him down with her. Obviously, she had given up on someplace private. She leaned in to kiss him, and he leaned back. Even though Rory only wanted to be friends with him, Jess couldn't help but think that she would kill him if he kissed Louise. And besides, he couldn't help but want to humiliate her in front of so many people. Oh, the possibilities were endless. He thought for a moment, then stated,  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
It was one of those times where he could say something completely absurd for him, and act completely serious. Besides, he had to admit it- he was a great liar.  
  
Louise looked at him, and then got up and stormed off.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was gay!?" She yelled at Rory. For the first time ever, she'd lost her cool. She stormed off, and Rory could only guess what had happened.  
  
Everyone in the entire room was looking at Jess, Rory or the door through which Louise had just ran. Soon enough everyone had lost interest in the situation and went back to their own stuck-up conversations.  
  
"Ooh! That was fun!" Madeline clapped her hands in excitement. "Hmm, maybe I should go after her?" She asked to no one in particular as Jess walked up to them, he was smirking, obviously happy with what he'd done. Madeline looked from Rory to Jess and then back again. "Well, I'm going to…um, go now." She smiled as she walked away, thinking quietly to herself about how Jess had passed Rory's so-called 'test', and how amazing it was that any guy that intelligent could have such a nice ass.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as Madeline walked away, obviously consumed in her own shallow thoughts. Probably about some poor guy and his ass. Jess lifted an eyebrow as she laughed and thought to herself. One of the things about Rory that amazed him was how she could keep herself so preoccupied.  
  
"What?" Rory asked suddenly swinging back into reality, realizing that Jess was looking at her.  
  
"Nothing, I was just…"  
  
"You were just….?"  
  
"Wondering what you wanted to do, you were the one who invited me, remember."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, we could read."  
  
"Read?"  
  
"Oh, you know, common habit of studious people our age where you sit in a comfy chair, with some coffee, and a good book and cuddle up with something warm, and …" she trailed off realizing that Jess wasn't listening to a word she said, just staring at her, with complete and utter amazement. "Do you always have to do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Stare at me"  
  
"You stare at me almost as much,"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't make it that obvious." Rory couldn't catch herself in time, and she suddenly realized that she said way more then she had wanted to.  
  
Jess smiled, "I knew it" he taunted  
  
"Speaking of it…I think we need to talk." Rory said somewhat seriously, somewhat joking  
  
"Oh, Rory, really I'm touched, but no, I don't want to have sex with you in front of Doose's tonight. Normally sure, but I'm not really in the mood."  
  
"As wonderful as I'm sure it would be, I'm not really in the mood either." She said laughing "Come on let's go." She said pulling him out of the crowd, out onto the huge balcony.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. an

Sorry, but this isn't an update. Lately there have been a few reviews asking me to continue, but. I'm not sure that'll happen. I haven't really talked to katem-23 in months, so I really have no idea of whether or not she wants to continue, and I lost her email, so. I think this is it for this fic. If anyone wants it, you can feel free to continue it on your own account. Thanks for all the reviews and everything, you've been great!  
  
-MomentOfSilence (previously InnerChild) 


End file.
